Career, Love, and Family
by TheAmateurStoryMaker
Summary: Kaname, a famous actor, and Zero, an average guy, meet on a snowy night. Kaname never felt flustered before yet Zero made him that way even though they just met. Will these turn of events blossom a new love for the actor/pureblood? Author's Note is up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first fan fiction of Vampire Knight. This story will probably revolve around Kaname and Zero mostly. Note: Since this is FAN FICTION, I have my own way to portray the story. Zero will be a little bit out of character here, and so will Kaname and the rest probably. Sorry in advance if I get misspellings and wrong grammars. I appreciate AzureCrimson123 for giving me the first few sentences. Enjoy my 1****st**** chapter of "Career, Love, and Family"**

"Peaceful." That's how he would describe the night. "Quiet." There was no noise, only the soft tune of a cricket playing its song can be heard. "But **DARK**…" Then a wind blew tremendously over the man in the dim lit street. He was kicked out of the apartment of his ex a few hours ago, and now, he didn't have a place to stay at. As much as he would love to sleep out in the beautiful, starry night, he has a reputation to watch out for. The man sighed in frustration. He walked around the neighborhood until he found a bench, the man sat down as he went deep in thought.

'_The famous actor, Kaname Kuran, is a stray…_' The man who was named Kaname thought. He chuckled at the idea. He wondered how he will survive that sort of news. Kaname was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt something cold touch the tip of his nose. He looked up, it was starting to snow. If he doesn't find a home right away, he might die through the cold night. "_Hmm…That isn't a bad idea too….death as an option…_' Kaname closed his eyes for a moment as he felt more snow find its way to his face and body.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice said, Kaname thought he was hallucinating because of the snow, but he wasn't. He didn't feel the soft caresses of the snowflakes anymore, so he cracked open an eye. His wine eyes met worried lavender ones. Kaname now fully opened both his eyes and stared up, the person was covering him with an umbrella. Kaname then averted his gaze back to the person. He was surprised to see silver hair, ruffled and messy due to the snowy yet windy night. "If you stay out here, you'll catch a cold."

'_Wow…..such concern. It's been a while since anyone was concerned about me._' Kaname thought, yet he didn't respond to the silver-haired male at all, until Kaname decided to say something. "Why do you act kind? Don't you even recognize me?" Kaname sat up straighter instead of slumping on the cold bench. The silver-haired male just shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know you…mister." The male said innocently. By putting it as blunt as that, Kaname couldn't help but believe that this stranger. He couldn't believe it but he just had the feeling that the male was telling the truth. Kaname stared once more into the lavender orbs that seemed to catch his eye, looking if it was a lie, but he didn't see any flaw. "Can I sit beside you?" The silver-haired male asked. He didn't want to keep standing in the cold night, his legs might give out if he keeps doing so.

Kaname gave a short nod, the male sat beside the Kuran while shielding the both of them from the snow. "I see. What's your name?" Kaname asked as his gaze met the snow-scattered ground. Kaname brought up his right knee and settled his chin on it. He awaited the male's answer.

"Zero Kiryuu. May I know yours?" Zero asked. Kaname just smiled at finally knowing this kind male's name, but that shocked him.

'_Smiling….it's been a while since I smiled so genuinely. This Zero is triggering all the switches that I long turned off._' Kaname stared intently at Zero, observing and registering his appearance in his mind. He diverted his gaze to the opposite direction where Zero was. "I'm Kaname Kuran. Do you know me now?" Kaname sighed, he thought that Zero will probably squeal and drop the act that he didn't know Kaname, but the brunette was wrong.

"Oh? Kaname….that's a nice name." Zero grinned slightly at the other male, causing Kaname to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't know me?" Kaname still doubted. "You know, Kaname….the famous actor." Kaname sighed as he placed his right foot back on the ground, leaning back to his slumping position on the bench, but what Zero had to say next surprised Kaname yet again.

"No, I'm sorry. I just moved here in the city, so I don't know much of the famous people." Zero said in embarrassment, he rubbed the back of his neck in guilt.

"Oh….I see." Kaname said in a barely audible tone but Zero caught what the brunette had to say. '_So he wasn't lying, huh?_' Kaname thought in his mind. He was about to ask something again to Zero when he suddenly sneezed. "A-achoo!" He sniffled. '_I guess I came down with a cold after all._'

"Oh no, it seems you have a cold now!" Zero said in a concerned tone as he jumped from his seat and offered a helping hand for Kaname to stand up. "If I leave you here, you might end up dying and I don't want that to happen, so it's better if you come to my place for now." Zero said with a worried look on his face.

Kaname hesitated, but the idea of being able to have shelter was what he needed right now. He imagined if he would sleep on that bench until morning and be swarmed by paparazzi. Now that would be bad for his career. He then took Zero's hand and stood up, slightly stuttering in his steps, Zero placed Kaname's arm around him so that Zero could support the brunette. "Thank you for your kindness Zero." Kaname whispered as they walked to Zero's apartment. Kaname thought that it would be a long way to Zero's place but he was glad that it was just a few blocks away.

Now settling in the small yet cozy apartment of Zero, Kaname laid on Zero's futon. He kept sneezing now and then, but he was satisfied that he was in a warm environment now. Zero was at his small kitchen, making dinner for the both of them. "Kuran-san, have you eaten already?" Zero asked. Kaname was about to say that he ate, but then, his stomach growled, loud enough to notify Zero that Kaname is hungry. "Hahahaha, I see. Well, just wait a moment, dinner will be served soon." Zero lightly laughed.

Kaname was blushing in embarrassment, how could his stomach betray his mind! If Zero could see his flustered expression right now, he swore he could have died. Then realization struck him. '_How could this stranger make me act so out of character?!_' Kaname ruffled his hair with both hands as if he was going crazy. Luckily, he regained his composure just in time when Zero came in view, holding two bowls of spaghetti.

"Here, Kuran-san." Zero smiled as he handed Kaname his share. They both went to the small dining area and settled on opposite chairs. Zero stared at Kaname, he waited for the other's reaction to his cooking. Kaname's eyes widened when he tasted the spaghetti.

"Wow….it's delicious." It was actually the best he ever tasted, it was a unique flavor that could outwit any other food that Kaname consumed in his lifetime. Zero's smile grew wider and sparkles were in the air. Kaname slightly blushed at this. Zero's smile had so much of an effect on him, he tilted his head lower so that his bangs would cover his flustered expression.

"Thank goodness." Zero said happily, causing Kaname's heart to pound fiercely. He couldn't believe that a stranger was making him like this. He just met Zero a while ago, what did he have to make Kaname like this. Every other person that he met never made him flustered, never made his heart beat faster. Yet this silver-haired male just did so.

They continued to eat in silence. When both of the males finished their meal, Zero took Kaname's bowl and his own. He went over to the small sink and began to wash the bowls. Kaname went back to Zero's futon and sat on it while he leaned on the wall. He closed his eyes for a while, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Not too soon, Kaname fell asleep in a sitting position. That was when Zero entered back into his room. Zero noticed Kaname's sleeping form and giggled at the cute sight.

"Come now Kaname, must not rest in this position." Zero gently laid Kaname in his own futon. He will just have to get his extra futon.

The night then continued peacefully, with the two newly acquainted males. Zero, lying in his extra futon, and Kaname, softly snoozing in his sleep.

**That's the end of this chapter. Review so that you can read the next one. Note: I might only be able to upload a chapter once a month. Thank you anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have noticed my own mistakes in the previous chapter, but I will leave those mistakes untouched and original. I apologize if I make some misspellings and grammar problems in this chapter. I told you before that I might only be able to type and post a chapter once a month, but that is only if I am not that inspired. Now is an exception, since I'm blossoming with flowers of inspiration. Please enjoy this 2****nd**** chapter.**

The first rays of light found their way to Kaname's closed eyes, notifying him that it's already morning. He slowly lifted his still heavy eyelids and took in the soft color of the ceiling. '_That's right….I was taken in for the night….._' Kaname remembered, but when did he get snuggled up in Zero's futon? '_If I were sleeping on Zero's futon, then where did he sleep?_' Kaname thought. He was worried that Zero didn't have anywhere else to sleep. Yet his question was answered when he turned his head. There, Zero was still asleep, laying on another futon, this had Kaname relieved. Kaname sat up and he rubbed his groggy eyes. Making himself fully awake now, he faced Zero. His eyes were gazing at Zero's sleeping form. They first trailed to the silver-hair that was messed up during sleep, Kaname smiled at this. Then he went to Zero's closed eyes, his eyelashes were long enough to make Kaname stare in awe. '_If he were to have long hair, he would look like a girl._' Kaname thought as he chuckled lightly, his eyes were closed as he thought of the idea. '_Meeting Zero as a girl…..I would maybe make Zero my leading lady._' Kaname giggled at the thought too. When he opened his eyes to continue staring at the silver-haired male, Kaname was startled to see that Zero was staring at him innocently.

"K-kuran-san…..what are you doing up so early?" Zero whispered. Kaname suddenly stood up and stretched as if nothing happened.

"O-oh…I just wake up by instinct, so it's a normal kind of thing for me." It was true, and it made the best excuse during this situation for Kaname.

Zero lifted himself off the futon and into a sitting position. "O-oh yeah….!" Zero said as realization struck him. "Kuran-san!" Zero called Kaname. Kaname was startled yet again.

"Y-yes, Zero?" Kaname stuttered in his words, but what Zero had to say made his hear flutter endlessly.

"Good morning!" Zero smiled genuinely and this time, a blooming atmosphere can be felt between the two. Kaname was starting to feel heat rise up to his cheeks and he turned his head to hide it as he too, replied with a good morning. Silence then filled the room, when Zero stood up from his futon. Kaname felt something vibrate in his pocket. It was his cellphone which he had long forgotten put there. Kaname got it from his pocket and saw who it was, it was his manager yet best friend, Takuma Ichijou. "Go ahead and answer it Kuran-san." Zero smiled, and Kaname did as told.

"Hello?"

"Kaname!" Kaname heard the familiar voice of his best friend and smiled. "There's something urgent that you need to know!" Takuma said in a happy tone.

"What is it Takuma?" Kaname responded. Zero wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation since he was so concentrated in tidying up the futons, but he heard fragments of it.

"This afternoon at 3pm, you are going to meet with another actor. He wants you to be in his movie, as his partner…..." Takuma said. Kaname was thinking on what did Takuma mean by the word "partner". Kaname hoped that it wasn't a romance movie, since he was starting to realize the romance he got himself in. It's true, Kaname thinks he has feelings for Zero, but he isn't so sure if it's like or love yet. He thought that it's too sudden for people who just met, but he'll find out sooner or later. Then, Takuma said something again. "….in CRIME!" Kaname sighed in relief.

"I see, and who is this actor you speak of?" Kaname was so stuck in the conversation that he didn't even realize that Zero went into the bathroom, located at the farther right of the room, taking a shower.

"He's Hanabusa Aidou, he's a fan of your acting as well."

Kaname had heard that name before, that person was featured in one of the best action movies of all time. "Alright, later at 3pm, can you come and pick me up?"

"Sure, at your Ruka's place right?" Takuma said, he didn't know that Kaname was dumped and kicked out for another, and now would probably be the best time to say so.

"No, not at that witch's placed anymore." Kaname hissed. Kaname gave Zero's address, and Takuma was dumbfounded at the new address that was given by the actor.

"Oh? What happened with her? Let me guess, dumped you for another actor?" Takuma teased. Kaname had been dumped a lot, and usually, that's because Kaname was uninterested in the people he was going out with.

"No, I made her go crazy mad and she just kicked me out." Kaname said nonchalantly. Takuma laughed since he didn't like Ruka anyway and thought of her as an annoying twit. It was a good thing that Kaname broke their bond. Although, this news about having a new home means new relationship for Kaname, and Takuma found it interesting to have gotten a relationship so quickly right after being kicked out.

"I see, alright. I can't wait to see your new girlfriend now! I'll go there at 2pm okay?" Takuma said in excitement.

"W-wait! Takuma! The person who owns the house that I'm in isn't my-!" But before he could finish his sentence, Takuma hung up. Kaname would have to deal with him later instead, he remained calm and maintained his composure. Just as he put his cellphone back into his pocket, that was when Zero discharged from the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist. Kaname blushed furiously at the sight of Zero's pale yet fit torso, he could see Zero's dripping hair, and that added to Kaname's thought of Zero being hot. Zero then noticed that Kaname was staring at him and disrupted the actor's thoughts.

"Kuran-san, you can use the shower now. I'm done anyways." Zero said calmly, not noticing the brunette's flustered expression. Kaname just nodded and dashed to the bathroom in a hurried way. "Huh? What happened to Kuran-san?" Zero asked himself, Kaname was acting strange.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kaname was crouching on the bathroom floor. He was feeling his cheeks burn up even more when he imagined Zero's erotic stature. Even if it was unconsciously or unknowingly, he accused in his mind that Zero was seducing him. Yet he shook his head again. '_No, Zero is not that kind of person. He's…..innocent._' Kaname thought, he got up from his crouching position and stripped. He went into the shower and bathed himself thoroughly.

Zero was now dressed up on a simple white button-up shirt and pants. He was in the kitchen making both his and Kaname's breakfast. He tends to ask Kaname why he was acting strange, but he left that question at the very back of his mind. While he was deep in thought, he was adding salt to the eggs, but it seemed he kept his hand a little too near the pan, and accidentally got burnt. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, he blew on his hand, trying to cool the burn. "Oh no." He said annoyed, that burn would probably stay there for a while. Zero finished up what he was doing and served the meals on the table, he then went and tried to find something to cover it. The last thing he'd want is for Kaname to find out that he got hurt. Succeeding in hiding it with a hanky, he went to the table and waited for Kaname to come out of the shower.

Kaname was out of the shower now, he was drying his hair and putting on his clothes at the same time. He didn't want to go out half-naked like Zero a while ago. He blushed at the thought of Zero with only a towel around his waist again, then he shook his head, slapped his face several times, and pinched himself. He did everything he can to just get rid of the thought. '_Kaname Kuran! Get a hold of yourself!_' Kaname then picked up a delicious smell, from the bathroom, he can smell the fragrance of eggs. "Mmmn! Breakfast!" Kaname emerged from the bathroom and into the small dining area where Zero was waiting for him patiently.

"Kuran-san! Breakfast is ready!" Zero smiled happily as he finally saw Kaname while the brunette blushed at the sudden enthusiastic expression.

"Yeah! Let's eat! Sorry to keep you waiting." Kaname said as he took his seat and grabbed his fork and knife. Zero just shook his head, showing that he wasn't actually waiting long for the actor. They ate in silence. Kaname was enjoying his home-made breakfast and Zero was becoming more restless. What if Kaname sees his hand? That was on his mind almost throughout the meal, his food was almost left untouched. Kaname noticed this, and he secretly examined the silver-haired teen. Throwing ever so slight glances and observing how the male was acting. Then he noticed his hand, it was wrapped with a handkerchief. '_What happened to his hand?_' Kaname thought, then a plan popped in his head. "Hey Zero."

Zero was brought back from his thoughts and he faced the brunette that called him. "Y-yes, Kuran-san?" Zero slightly stuttered.

"Are you going to finish that?" Kaname asked, pointing at Zero's plate of untouched breakfast. Zero looked at his plate and shook his head. "You can have them." Zero unconsciously used his injured hand to give the plate to Kaname, and that made Kaname's plans succeed. Kaname then quickly grabbed Zero's hand, making the male drop his plate in surprise. Zero looked at Kaname, then they locked eyes. Concerned wine eyes were staring intently at shocked lavender ones. "K-kuran-san. W-what are you-" Before Zero could finish his sentence, Kaname interrupted him.

"What happened to your hand?" Kaname asked bluntly. He couldn't believe that Zero got hurt when he wasn't around.

"Eh?" Zero said dumbfounded.

**That's the end of the 2****nd**** chapter of this story. I am sorry for making mistakes if you spot any at all. I hope that this chapter was okay for everyone. Please Review so that you will get to read what will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update. I appreciate the reviews and those who followed and faved this story. Please enjoy this third chapter of "Career, Love, and Family".**

Finally, realization struck the silver-haired male when Kaname did not let go of his arm. '_How could I not have realized it?_' Zero thought to himself. He was so restless that he didn't even have precautions when it came to Kaname finding out about his injured hand, and yet Zero just gave himself away. He knew that the brunette had a very observant eye, but he didn't know that he was that observant.

"Zero…what happened to your hand?" Kaname asked again when he didn't earn a response from Zero.

"N-nothing…" Zero tried to pry his arm away from Kaname but the actor just tightened his grip. "Kuran-san….you're hurting me…" Zero mumbled with a hurt look.

"Don't lie to me Zero." Kaname pushed the subject onward. He wanted to know what happened while he was not present.

Sensing the seriousness in Kaname's voice, Zero didn't want to argue anymore, so he told Kaname what had happened in his absence. "I was just cooking breakfast when I accidentally burnt my hand…" Kaname's grip loosened and Zero pulled his arm away and shook his hand as a gesture of shoving it off. "…but it's no big deal. I often experience this happening."

Kaname shook his head and grabbed Zero's hand once more. He took off the hanky and stared at the small burn. He looked up so that his eyes and Zero's lavender ones could meet. Zero can clearly see the worry in them and that made him feel sort of giddy even though he's seen many worried eyes before. "Please be more careful." Kaname kissed Zero's hand, and that shocked them both. Kaname let go, and Zero withdrew his hand. The actor was now hiding his own blush under his bangs while Zero showed his freely.

An awkward silence was evident for a few moments until Kaname broke the awkwardness by taking his and Zero's plate. "Ah- Kuran-san, I'll do that." Zero abruptly said as he noticed that Kaname was going to do the dishes.

"It's alright, Zero." Kaname reassured. He doesn't intend to let Zero do all the work in his household. That is also to repay the kindness the silver-haired male had shown and given him. "By the way, please, enough with the formalities. You can just call me Kaname, like how I call you Zero. You don't have to add –san or use my last name when you call me." Kaname felt a little unfair to Zero when the actor said the silverette's name without any casualties. "Why don't you give it a go? Say my name, Ka-na-me." Kaname offered in slightly teasing tone.

Zero hesitated, he never addressed anyone by their given name, and he also didn't mind other's calling him by his given name too, he was used to it. "Kana…me." Zero said, barely above a whisper, but the actor caught what he said and smiled.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kaname asked looking over his shoulder. He was almost finished with the dishes. Even though he is an actor, he knows how to do chores, and that's how he pays the people who he lives with besides being in a relationship.

Zero shook his head and gave a small grin at the actor, silently saying that it wasn't hard at all. Kaname gave a smile in return as he was now drying his hands after he placed the plates back into their places. "Kuran-sa-…Kaname, if I may ask, what was your conversation about, earlier?" Zero quickly corrected himself when he almost said Kuran-san. Kaname sat back at the dining area where Zero was still lingering and rested his chin on his slightly damp hands. He locked eyes with Zero.

"It was about work." Kaname smiled at Zero. He thought that it was cute that Zero was curious. "I am going to meet an actor that wants me in his movie." Zero's reaction to what Kaname just said made the brunette's heart beat faster than normal. The silver-haired male had his eyes sparkling in awe and the actor could just chuckle at the sight.

Zero leaned back into his chair and sighed in a sort of surprised tone. "You're so busy, Kaname." Zero finally got the name right without a need of corrections. To this, Kaname smiled and leaned back into his chair as well.

'_If only you knew how it's like to be an actor. It's so hard and tiring._' Kaname thought to himself, he wanted to tell the silverette that, but he just kept his words at the back of his mind and said something else. "You could say that, but it's my job as a famous actor." Kaname said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Zero smiled and stood up, startling the actor in the process. "Well, I know that much." Zero gave Kaname one of his own smirks then went to the living room, leaving a Kaname that was in a daze. That was the first time Kaname had seen Zero smirk, and he couldn't deny the fact that it affected him so much to the extent that Kaname was now suppressing a chuckle and a blush from gracing his features.

Finally getting his composure back, he stood as well, going to the living room where the silverette was slumping on the couch. Kaname took the seat beside Zero and stared at the surroundings of the room. He noticed that Zero watches the news too, so he faced the television and watched as well. It was something about a movie that will be on in a few more months. Zero seemed engrossed in the news cast, Kaname noticed. '_Does he want to watch that movie?_' Kaname theorized, but he wasn't sure yet. So, he decided to ask. "Ne, Zero." Kaname called the silver-haired male.

Hearing the call from the person beside him, Zero turned his head to look at the brunette. "What is it Kaname?"

"Do you like that movie?" Kaname asked, staring intently at Zero as if the answer was already written on his face.

Zero became slightly flustered at the way Kaname was looking at him. It was so unlike him to get flustered when he himself is already used to it, but why does Zero's heart beat so rapidly? "Umm…yeah, sort of. I am planning to watch it when it's showing." Zero answered, and Kaname's theory was proven. Kaname sees this as an opportunity, he held his breath for a moment before he exhaled and asked Zero what he wanted to ask.

"Umm…If you don't mind…" Kaname rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Zero was confused at the way Kaname was acting. The silverette was wondering what Kaname had to say, so he waited for Kaname to gather his courage to continue his sentence. "….would you want to watch it with me?" Kaname finally said. Zero was shocked at this, and he started to feel giddy again, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Kaname almost blushed at how cute Zero was when the said male became flustered.

"Sure. I'd like that." Zero was so happy that he was smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt. Kaname felt his heart race at the sight. Zero was so beautiful right now, if he wasn't gorgeous enough already. The brunette felt the urge to hug Zero right now and coo whenever the silver-haired male was in a very cute state. It made the brunette feel very happy that Zero accepted his offer. It wasn't the first time that Kaname's offers were accepted, yeah, he dated a lot before, but this moment with the silverette made him feel like he was on top of the world, smiling down at the creations below. It made him feel like he was the happiest person alive.

"That's great!" Kaname smiled genuinely. What he did not know was that when he smiled, Zero's heart was pounding in his chest. That was very unlikely for the silverette. A lot of people tried to ask Zero out before, but Zero always turned them down, but Kaname….he had this weird effect on Zero that makes his inner self say 'GO OUT WITH HIM!'

A silent moment occurred until Kaname turned to find something. Curious to what the actor was searching for, Zero asked what is it. "Kaname, what are you trying to find?"

"Zero, what time is it?" Kaname was trying to find the clock in the living room but it seems that he can't find it. Zero glanced at the small clock that was on the living room's table and said the time.

"It's still 11:00 am. Why?" Zero asked the actor who now was slumping on the couch, running a hand through brown locks of hair.

"It's just that my manager will be picking me up at 2:00pm, and I need to get ready by then and explain a small misunderstanding he left me with." Kaname sighed. It was too early to think that Takuma would come and pick him up. He thought that it was already noon.

"Oh, what was the misunderstanding?" Zero asked curiously, earning a surprised look from the actor. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me that." Zero gave a strained smile. Zero switched the television off, and was supposed to stand up when Kaname took hold of his wrist and pulled him back into sitting.

"I gave him the address to this place, and he thought that I had a new girlfriend." Kaname said bluntly. Zero had the right to know, since the brunette knew that sooner or later, Takuma would keep asking questions, not only to the actor, but to the silverette as well.

Zero was surprised to hear that. "What? Why did he think that? You do have a girlfriend don't you? Why did you stay out last night anyway when you could have just stayed at your girlfriend's place?" Zero was sort of sad at the thought that Kaname went to his place than to his girlfriend's place. If he didn't approach the actor last night, then he wouldn't have had to deal with a misunderstanding like this and get in the way of Kaname's relationship.

"Zero." Kaname unconsciously cupped Zero's cheek and made the silverette face him. Kaname was surprised to see a hurt expression, but he can't assume too much. "I don't have a girlfriend, Zero. I don't know why Takuma thought of that. Last night….I was kicked out of my ex's apartment, and that's why I was on the bench." Kaname explained thoroughly as if he planned hoe to say it. Zero was confused at the actor's sudden response and showed that expression clearly, then Kaname continued. "I was planning on dying last night, but my plans were altered when I met you. You are the reason why I am here right now." Kaname said without hesitation. '_Can I ask Zero to be my new lover?_' Kaname inwardly shivered at his own thought. How could he think like that when he just met the male?! '_Darn it!_' Kaname cursed in his head.

In Zero's point of view, what Kaname had just said made it sound like he was in a drama. Kaname sounded so cheesy just a few moments ago that Zero couldn't help but blush and feel mushy inside. '_Kaname…why do you affect me so much?_' Zero thought to himself before he responded to Kaname's explanation. "Kaname, enough. You sound so cheesy that you're making me blush!" Zero blurted out, drawing his face away from Kaname's warm hand that caressed it. Kaname was shocked and clearly amused at what Zero said, and that encouraged him to ask Zero to be with him. Kaname took Zero's hand and looked at the silverette's confused eyes in a pleading way.

"Zero…to clear up this misunderstanding up, and to not cause you trouble further…" Kaname gained the attention of the silver-haired male, and their eyes locked in intimacy. "….why don't you become my lover for real?" Kaname's suggestion made Zero's face turn red as tomato as he found his own heart pounding loudly and quickly in his chest.

"EH?!

**That's the end of this chapter. I apologize, if it turned out rushed. I find it that way myself. Besides, this is not my chapter. I asked my friend to help me in this, and this is how it turned out. It really looks like an amateur's work now. Well, can't blame her, I owe her anyway. Please review if you want to know what Zero's answer to Kaname's suggestion is. (^_^) ~(^_^) Also, I apologize about the whole chapter in her stead. No negative comments for this chapter please, or she'll cry. \(._.)/**


	4. A note from the Author (revised :D)

**Yo min'na-san! Genki desu ka? Hehe! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I would like to have a discussion with all of you, my beloved readers. First of all, thank you for your reviews, thank you for placing this story in your favorites, and thank you for following this story as well. I appreciate all that you have done for this story.**

**I also need your help if any of you know some tips in making lemons. (if the story will become m-rated or for another story that i shall make) I do hope that you can offer a helping hand to me.**

**About how much I update, well, it all depends on the time and inspiration that I have. I stated in one of the chapters probably that I can only update once a month, that is true, but only if I am not inspired. Meaning, it will probably be the maximum span time to actually find inspiration unless if I find it sooner.**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I am planning to make another story as well, it depends if you want it to be KanamexZero, or whatever. Feel free to express any ideas to me, and I might be able to go with your thoughts and possibly make a story that is dedicated to you.**

**Also, don't forget to review, I want to know what you think of the chapters, whether it is made by me or my friend. Although I hate to read negative comments, I'll bear with it. If ever a critic comments in this story, I just hope that critic won't ruin everything.**

**This story means a lot to me, even though this is an amateur's work, I still hope that this story made the reader's happy and satisfied.**

**Well, this is probably the end of this author's note, it sounded more like a discussion. (in fact it is) Hehehe :)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope that you will share your ideas, and cooperate if interested to.**

**By the way, a little spoiler for the next chapter! There will be a flash back for our dear Zero-rin~ YEY! But I doubt that it will be what I planned that it would be. LOL hehehe, please look forward to it. (^_^)**

**Sincerely,**

**TheAmateurStoryMaker**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello there everyone~ I'm sorry for not having to update sooner…inspiration is hard to catch! (^_^) Well, I've read all of your reviews, and most of them inspired me for my next Kaname x Zero stories. I may go with the 'Zero being sweet but mean sometimes' idea, thank you. Umm… I also might go with the 'Kaname being a model and had to be paired with Zero who is working as a model to help his brother Ichiru' idea too! All these will probably be in my next stories~ Although, I can't promise them to be made right away, I can't manage a lot of stories at one time. (:P) To another guest, I want to read that fanfic you were talking about, the 'Zero is a hairdresser, and Kaname a movie star' review you stated, so that I can actually have an idea what it was portrayed like. I don't want to make a story just like it and claim it as my own, but I want to get the idea, and probably forge a new one from it. (:D) To Sensei Uzumaki, I read your review. Yes….I'll be working on my mistakes the more I write. Thank you, and I hope you will further criticize me. (:3) Well, I apologize if this was long. {LOL} But please enjoy this next chapter of "Career, Love, and Family".**

What was Kaname trying to tell him? Zero was left dumfounded yet again as he heard Kaname speak of the word "lover".

Zero sighed and combed a hand through his silver locks. "Kaname…." Zero said, gaining the full attention of the actor beside him. Kaname gazed upon the silverette, he can clearly see the flustered expression that was displayed on Zero's face turn into a hurtful one again.

"Zero?" Kaname tilted his head slightly to look at the silverette.

"I don't know yet…I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship again yet." Zero mumbled, but Kaname heard every single word. Kaname became slightly restless, so he often shifted in his seat.

"So….does that mean I'm rejected?" Kaname sighed, now it was his turn to display a hurtful expression on. '_….and I was so sure that he would've….._' The brunette wasn't able to finish his train of thoughts when Zero said something.

"I like you, Kaname.." Zero said, his eyes locking with shocked wine-colored ones. "But, I'm not sure if that sort of 'like' is the one suited for a relationship." The silverette looked away during mid-sentence to hide his blush.

Kaname slightly blushed as he realized what the silverette said. He wasn't rejected? Zero was just not sure yet? This made a small glint of hope light up Kaname's eyes. He smiled as he thought. "Zero… if that's the case….then, I can wait." The actor said with a determined look. He had somehow regained his composure when he heard Zero say that he likes him….even if it was not the 'like' that he knew.

The silverette sighed in relief that he didn't make Kaname sad or upset, and he lightly laughed at the thought. "Sure…"

After a few moments of silence, Kaname slumped into the couch, heaving a sigh. "Zero….I didn't mean to pry, but what hinders you from being my lover?" Kaname asked as he crossed his legs and laid his head back. The silverette's attention was caught by the question, and he knew that it was something personal. So, he didn't push it again. "Never mind what I said…" Kaname smiled at Zero. Even if he did want to know, he doesn't want to hurt Zero by it.

"I'll tell you." The silverette stared off into space for a few moments before he locked eyes with the brunette's surprised ones.

'_Love…._' Zero thought, he was now in his own little world for a while, thinking back to past. The wonderful memories he had, and the horrible ones that he so happened to remember. Then, he started telling Kaname what his love life was, beforehand.

-flashback-**Yay! A flashback to Zero's unknown past romance? (O_O)**

_It was the spring of Zero's first year of being independent. After having graduated from college, he had to move to Tokyo city from Hokkaido and he now has to find a job. If you are asking why, Zero wouldn't and can't depend on his parents for money. Wouldn't, because he loves his parents and don't want to burden them, and can't, because they are long gone, dead. He was lonely now, except for the fact that he has a brother that's still alive, but in a very critical condition._

_Zero sighed as he was sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. 'Father, Mother…Ichiru….' He thought sadly, he missed all of them. Ichiru was in a hospital in another country, so he can't visit him. His mother and father were in Heaven, so he can't visit them, nor can he go there yet._

_It was already evening, and he had been searching through town for a job, but he couldn't get any. He didn't know why, but people keep seeing him as an irresponsible person, when in fact, he is very responsible._

_The silverette sighed in frustration. He ran a frustrated hand through his slightly wet hair and slumped on the bench he was sitting on. '….I wish all of you were here…..' Zero ended his thoughts as he looked up at the evening sky. A small spring breeze found its way to the male and eased him of his loneliness, Zero felt that if he stays and thinks more, tears might make their way down his cheeks. Zero stood up from the bench and placed his hands in his coat pockets. He turned around and his watery lavender eyes met with dark-brownish-orange ones._

"_Nee, you okay?" Zero's eyes widened as he took in the image of the man standing a few feet away from him. He was tall, a little bit tanned ski. He was wearing a long cream-colored coat. He has wild, fiery-like hair, and he had the sternest yet gentle eyes._

_Zero shook his head and immediately wiped his watery eyes with his right hand. "I'm fine!" Zero responded hurriedly, he couldn't believe that someone had seen his weakest side when he wasn't aware. "Wh-who are you anyway?" Zero gave a half-hearted glare at the male. He managed to do so even though he was about to cry._

_He doesn't usually glare. To family, his soft side always shows, meaning his real personality. To friends, he acts normal, shifting attitudes from time to time. But, to strangers, his hard side is always shown._

_The man walked to Zero's side and placed a firm but warm hand on slightly disheveled silver hair, smiling. "You don't have to put up a tough front." He said as he was now tilting Zero's head up so that they could lock gazes. "Let it out."_

_Without a moment of further questioning, Zero was yet again brought to tears, this time….spilling them and sobbing like a child that lost his toy. All this was being caused by a stranger he met that spring evening._

**Gosh. I am going to continue the flashback in the next chapter, sorry. (:P) Well, please review and I hope you enjoyed another chapter that my friend lent a hand in helping with. I promised her that I would do the next one, so….no negative comments for her sake again PWEEEAAAASSSEE! Min'na Daisuki!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kon'nichiwa min'na~ Gomen ne~ if I did something to make you hate the story. I hope that you'll forgive me~ Even if this is a Kaname x Zero fic, I want you know that there are also other pairings okay? (:3) Hontoni gomen ne~ De wa, enjoy this 6****th**** chapter of "Career, Love, and Family".**

-not flashback-

"Wow…first love, huh?" Kaname asked, they weren't in the living room anymore. Kaname was now sitting at one of the dining table's chairs while observing Zero cook lunch.

"Yeah…you could say that." Zero half-heartedly chuckled, he was glad that his back was facing the brunette because he didn't want the actor to see his hurtful expression right now.

"Then?" Clearly, Kaname was curious and pissed off at the same time. He should've known that Zero was pursued before. No one can resist the urge to go and ask him out, his complexion is usually the cause. '_Even by just a glance, anyone can find him alluring…_' Kaname thought in his head. '_It's just a shame that I didn't steal Zero's heart first! Damn!_'

"Well…." Zero continued, snapping the actor from his thoughts. "….I did fall in love with him….and he, with me….but everything fell apart a few months ago." Zero finished preparing lunch and placed it on the table. He sat adjacent to where Kaname did and he sighed.

"Eh? You broke up a few months ago?" Kaname was surprised. That was really unexpected of the silverette. Zero faked a smile trying to reassure the brunette that he was over it, but the actor saw right through it. Although, he didn't want to push the matter further, but he still had a question to raise. "So….how and why?"

Zero was still mending his broken heart! The bastard that made his Zero this sad should be sued! Wait- did he just think that Zero was his? Kaname blushed at the thought. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and focus more onto the silverette in front of him.

Zero raised a hand to his face. He could feel the heat radiating from his face at the thought of telling the actor more about his past love life. "Umm….."

-from flashback- one year later….. **(gomen ne~ I'll revise chapters when I finish the story :3)**

_A knock was heard at Zero's door. The silverette was just finishing up breakfast, so he didn't mind to leave his dining chair to answer the door._

"_Who is it?" Zero asked as he opened his apartment's door. What revealed was a tall man with wild and fiery hair, wearing a silk suit._

"_Hey,did you miss me?" The man smiled and brought Zero into his arms, catching the silverette off-guard. Zero snuggled into the warmth of his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and smelling the fragrance his lover had emanated._

"_Of course I did, Akatsuki." Zero smiled. It's already been a year since he started a relationship with the man and he was so happy to see him back from his long-term work._

_Akatsuki chuckled and brought Zero's face up from his chest and stared longingly at the lavender eyes he loved so much. The silverette blushed lightly when the male slowly leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth. "I'm glad." The tan felt sad for what he was about to say to Zero and hoped that the latter will forgive him in the future. "Zero, I'm here to tell you something…"_

"_Hmm? What may that be?" The silverette stared into the orangey depths of his lover, not even thinking of what may be about to happen to the both of them. Heaving a sigh, Akatsuki pulled Zero to the living room and settled themselves' on the couch. He held Zero's hands and stared at the silverette for who knows how long until he had the guts to say what he had to._

"_Zero…let's break up." The sudden statement shocked Zero and made him freeze to make sure he heard it right. 'Break..up?' The thought of it made Zero be brought to tears in an instant. He stared at Akatsuki's eyes, looking for a reason._

"_Why?" The reply was barely above a whisper but the tan heard it clearly. It hurt him to do this, clearly because the silverette didn't deserve to be separated but to be loved. "Akatsuki…why are you doing this?" Zero broke into a series of sobs as tears fell from his eyes._

"_Zero-" Akatsuki was cut off as Zero suddenly whispered._

"_Get out." The tan's eyes widened a fraction cause he was confused. He was about to ask why when Zero said it again, this time, like a shout. "I said get out! Don't you ever come near me again!" With that said, Zero glared at the tan for breaking his heart and ran to his room, slamming it._

-end of flashback-

"After that…I never saw him again…" Zero said sadly. "I cried myself to sleep every night and wish that I wake up to find it was just a bad dream….but…." Zero didn't want to continue his train of sentence because he was brought to tears and can no longer say another word. Kaname patted the silverette's back in reassurance.

"You don't have to say anymore, Zero." He said, now pulling the crying silverette to his chest in a loving hug. '_Akatsuki, that bastard. I'll get back at him for making Zero cry._' Kaname cursed in his head. He drew small circles on Zero's back to comfort the now sniffling silverette.

Their intimate moment was interrupted when they both heard the door bell ring. Kaname glanced at the clock which he now knew where it is and checked the time. Surprisingly, it was already 2 pm and surely, Takuma was at the door right now. The actor wiped Zero's tears away and cupped his cheeks so that he could face him.

"Zero, please be my lover. I promise that you will be happy with me, more than you were with him." Kaname asked pleadingly to the silverette. Zero's eyes were wide at the brunette's bluntness and his once sad expression was replaced with embarrassment.

"B-but we don't know much about each other yet a-and…" Kaname silence Zero with his finger.

"We can get to know each other tomorrow and have the time of our lives as a couple…please…just for today…act as my lover for Takuma." Kaname gave his best puppy eyes to aid in persuading the silverette to agree. His years as an actor must have paid off because Zero heaved a small sigh and nodded his head.

"Fine….but promise me that we'll get to know each other and see if we are compatible, alright?" Zero said in a serious tone. Kaname smiled and hugged Zero tightly saying thank you so many times. After a few seconds after the hug, they both heard Takuma's voice.

"Hey, Kaname! You in there?!" Takuma shouted at the top of his lungs. He knew Kaname and he knew him very well, and one of the traits that Takuma always took note of is that Kaname can be considered deaf when it comes to being in his lover's presence. The blonde assumed that his friend was with his lover since he has been standing outside of the apartment for about 5 minutes, and his patience is getting the best of him. Finally, the door opened, and there, in front of him, stood the actor with a silver-haired male standing right behind him, blushing profusely.

"Kaname, thank Kami that you finally opened up." Takuma smiled then he glanced at the silverette. "Is this your girlfriend's little brother?"

The two males that were inside and at the door stood there frozen in time as they heard that. Takuma had the wrong idea about them even after seeing them.

**That's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading and I love this chapter! I was the one who wrote it! YAY! No help! YAY! (:P) LOL. Please review and I may have the next chapter ready soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Min'na kon'nichiwa! Gomenasai for the late update! I had writer's block. Well, please enjoy this next chapter of "Career, Love, and Family". (^.^)**

"Takuma, that's not it." Kaname said, giving another chance for his blonde friend to guess who Zero actually is. The said Ichijo stared deeply at the silverette, eyeing every detail and guessing once more.

"Oh, so, he's the older brother then?" He asked, still oblivious to the fact that Zero had a blush on his face, clearly hinting that Zero was Kaname's 'lover'. The brunette face-palmed before running a hand through his brown locks in a frustrated manner, he sighed at his friend's overly dense attitude. The actor gave a glance to Zero, silently telling him to introduce himself as his lover. Zero blushed slightly before nodding and stepping forward with a raised hand.

"Good afternoon, Takuma, I'm Zero Kiryu. It's a pleasure to finally meet you since my darling Kaname couldn't stop talking about this and that about you." Zero smiled, catching the blonde off-guard, not to mention mesmerized, while Kaname was inwardly gaping as to how Zero called him and the way he acted, it was like a professional in drama.

_He's a bishounen like Kaname…_ Takuma thought as his eyes still remained a fraction wider. He shook Zero's hand as a start of acquainting and glanced at Kaname. "Oh my, _darling_ Kaname? I didn't know you were bisexual." The blonde grinned as his childhood friend smirked at him. Pulling Zero back to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder, Kaname smiled at Takuma.

"Well, I didn't know that either, but you know what they say. Fate has its ways to bring people together, and is just so happened that Zero captivated me the very first time I saw him." He said as he kissed Zero's hair lovingly, earning a blush from the silverette. The emerald-eyed male just grinned at the cute sight. He doesn't know what it is but he has a feeling that Zero is definitely the one for Kaname, the vibe was just rushing down Takuma's spine.

"I see, well, can I come in now?" The trio had been standing at the door way for who knows how long and Takuma was getting rather tired of standing. Having newly acquainted himself with Kaname's manager, Zero noticed Takuma's situation and stepped aside, letting the blonde go in. "Thank you Zero."

* * *

"So, since we still have about forty minutes left before the meeting, why don't you use ten of the remaining time to tell me about this Aido Hanabusa." Kaname said as they all settled in the living room. The two friends sat in Zero's living room while the silverette went in the kitchen preparing some refreshments.

"Ah, yes. Hanabusa Aido, a well-known actor usually starred in action and romance movies. Although when he isn't on movie work, he is usually invited in variety shows since he is known for his sense of humor and good looks." Zero entered the living room and placed some orange juice in front of the two males before sitting beside Kaname and listening in the conversation.

"Hmm…I see. I can understand why he would want me in one of his movies…since I only star in action films, plus, I am gorgeous as well." The actor said smugly and the two friends laughed while Zero just grinned. Takuma glanced at the silverette before he glanced back at Kaname.

"Well….I would really like to chat more but Kaname, we need to go now." The blonde drank his glass of juice then stood up stretching. The brunette also drank his glass down and pulled Zero up so they both stand. The actor turned to the silverette and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Zero, dear, do you want to go with us?" This suggestion just popped up in Kaname's head a few minutes ago and surely it wouldn't hurt if his soon-to-be lover can witness his work right? At Kaname's question, Zero lightened up and his lavender eyes clearly told Kaname his answer.

"Can I, Kaname?" He asked. He just had to ask even though he really should've just say that he wanted to.

"Of course you can, Zero." Takuma chimed in, flowers were in the atmosphere and he had a grin on his facial features. "Then, shall we be off now?"

"Ah, please wait a moment. I need to change into proper clothes!" Zero was just wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. Surely it is not presentable in front of Kaname's co-actors or whoever.

"What you're wearing is fine Zero. Look at me. I'm going to go in just this." Kaname gestured to his black v-neck and black jeans.

"Enough wasting time! Let's go!" With that, Takuma dragged both of the bishies outside and into his car.

* * *

"Ah…this is where you work?" Zero asked Kaname in disbelief. Right now, they were in front of a huge building with the words 'Corporation of Beauties' on it. '_That's a stupid name to call it…_' Zero thought.

"Yes." Kaname pulled Zero inside, following behind was Takuma, smiling at the two of them. Once inside, Zero was agape. The surroundings were grand, not to mention the people, they were gorgeous!

'_I guess it isn't called Corporation of Beauties for nothing…_' Zero thought. '_It seems I stand corrected…_'

"So, Kaname, please proceed to meeting room number 9. You'll be expecting Aido soon, please wait there until he arrives. I shall be right with you in a while, I still have documents to sort through." Takuma then left to do what he had to do for the time being. He'll be discussing with Aido and Kaname as soon as he finishes, so he hopes that Kaname would do what he said.

"Alright." Kaname proceeded to the room with Zero in tow. Just as they arrived the at the door, Kaname turned to face the silverette. "Zero, let's go inside and wait, okay?" Zero just nodded before going in with Kaname. He's a little excited to see how Kaname will converse to work-related situations and right now seemed to be the perfect time to ease his anxiety.

Kaname sat at one of the comfy chairs while Zero kept browsing the room's décor. "This room looks like a living room…it's really unlike a conference room in other buildings." Zero thought out loud, earning a small smile from the actor.

"Well….it's designed to keep us comfortable and relaxed. If it were to be a conference room like what you just said...it would be stiff and it's like tension is evident in the air. To make a long story short, let's just say that we do it in luxury." The brunette said in an amused tone.

"I-I see…" After looking around, he took a seat next to Kaname on one of the comfortable cream-colored couches. "So….we'll wait for this 'Aido' guy?" Kaname just nodded as he spaced out, deeply in thought about something.

Knock. Knock. Creak…

The door opened and two figures were seen at the door. "Sorry, have you been waiting long, Kaname-sama?" A blonde-haired, blue-eyed noble asked the pureblood.

"No, I just arrived as well." Kaname said smiling.

"Hanabusa, why did I have to come?" The figure behind Aido asked. An orange-haired man with tanned skin was rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. Zero froze. His eyes were wide and his form shaking as he saw who it was.

"Zero?" The brunette asked, he noticed how Zero was suddenly acting.

"_Zero?_ Zero Kiryu?" The tan glanced at Kaname's side and there he saw someone all too familiar.

"Akatsuki…?" The silverette whispered as tears started to pool down his eyes.

**That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry if this chapter was short…. Please forgive me..well…please review for me to go on with the next chapter!**


	8. Author's plea!

**Me: Gomen ne...min'na... I don't think I can update this story anytime soon. -stares down in despair-**

**Kaname: Eh? Nande?**

**Takuma: Me-chan, what makes you say that? -worried look-**

**Aidou: Could it be...that you're bored with us already? Are you forfeiting the story?! -raised his voice since he was shocked-**

**Me: N-no... that's not it, Hanabusa. -stutters, fondles with her fingers-**

**Akatsuki: Then what is the reason?**

**Me: -flinches- It's j-just that...the f-flowers of inspiration couldn't...g-get to me at a-all and...it's school time a-again... -sweat drop-**

**Kaname: Is that so? Zero, do you have any saying to this? -looks at Zero who was behind him-**

**Zero: Hmm... I think we should ask the reader's that.**

**Me: -at a corner growing mushrooms-**

**Kaname: Hmm... -glances over to me then back at Zero- Can you talk to the reader's instead? Me-chan seems to be in no state to talk to them right now.**

**Zero: What?! You want me to beg for the reader to wait for the story?! Like HELL I would! Me-chan has already made me so out of character in this story! Do I still have to lose more of my dignity as a Hunter?! -pissed off-**

**Takuma: Oh, come on Zero-kun. Can't you see that Me-chan can't write yet?**

**Akatsuki: Besides, it's going to be difficult from now on, since she is still in her second year of high school. Not to mention being a year ahead of her classmates, making her the youngest in the class. -says matter-of-factly-**

**Aidou: -nods in agreement-**

**Zero: -growls-**

**Kaname: Instead, let's all say it one at a time, so that our dear Zero won't have to lose his dignity alone. -smiles-**

**Me: -DESPAIR-**

**Kaname: -looks at the reader- We hope that you won't stop waiting for this story to be updated. -smiles-**

**Takuma: -looks at the reader- We know that Me-chan should of released the next chapter by now, but we deeply apologize for that.**

**Akatsuki: -looks at the reader- We all know that Me-chan loves this story and you do too as well, right Me-chan? -glances at me-**

**Me: -nods-**

**Aidou: -looks at the reader- So, we hope that you will continue with reading this story no matter how long it takes. -grins-**

**Zero: ... -looking away with a small blush of embarrassment-**

**Takuma: Psst! Zero, it's your turn! -whispers-**

**Zero: -looks at the reader hesitantly- P-please, wait for Me-chan to find the flowers of inspiration and the time to update the next chapter. W-we...b-b...**

**Aidou: Hmm? -nudges Zero in the side-**

**Zero: -flinches- WE BEG OF YOU! -bows in plea-**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the late update everyone. School started so my time to update is limited….and the flowers of inspiration are not blooming for me often. So…this chapter isn't out of inspiration but I still hope that it's a good chap. Please read this next chapter of "Career, Love and Family".**

* * *

"Zero…" There was silence for moments, but those moments were like torturous hours for the silverette who sat in the room, staying quiet as small tears trickled down the corner of his eyes. '_Akatsuki….why does he have to be here….. of all people?!_'

"Akatsuki, do you know each other?" Oblivious to the situation at hand, Hanabusa couldn't help but ask. When he walked in the room intending to start the meeting with their leader, his sight stumbled upon a silverette that was talking to Kaname. Before even getting the chance to ask who he was, his cousin suddenly says '_Zero_…' and then said silverette suddenly started crying. What is going on?! This was too sudden for the blonde.

"…" There were a few silent moments until Akatsuki responded. "Yeah…"

"Hey, what's with the tension in the room?" A familiar voice rang. Everyone turned to where it was to see Kaname's manager, Takuma, holding a few documents and leaning on the doorway. "I'm here now, so let's start the—." Stopping at mid-sentence, Takuma's eyes locked with the silverette's spilled ones.

Not wanting to be in the room any longer, Zero bit back his tears and forced himself to put up his best face up. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Smiling, Zero stood up and faced Kaname.

"You're meeting is about to start, I'll be waiting at the lobby when you're done." Zero gave his best okay face on and started heading to the door, looking down so that his silver locks can cover his eyes to avoid any eye contact.

"Zero…" Kaname called. Hesitating at first, Zero turned his head and gave Kaname a smile, silently telling him to let the silverette be before going out of the room.

Everyone heard the click of the door shutting. Zero wasn't in their presence anymore and all of them didn't know why except for the brunette who was now emitting a dark aura.

"Eeep!" Hanabusa yelped and hid behind his cousin when he sensed the atmosphere change under the pure blood's pissed off mood.

"Let's start the meeting. Afterwards, I'll have a talk with you Akatsuki." They can all hear the malice in the voice and everyone else gulped and sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Sigh..." Zero was now in the elevator, he pressed the button to the lobby and waited for the electric doors to close. A little while back, he somehow managed to keep the rest of his tears in, so he won't gain any attention to the people he'll run into in the lobby. The soft playing of elevator music irritated the silverette because he was hoping to get at least a few moments of silence for himself.

"_You have now arrived at the ground floor._" The elevator sound system said before the electric doors opened once more. Stepping outside, Zero headed to the waiting area of the lobby. He swore that he was being stared at by the people around.

"Hey, what's a human doing here?" Whispered one of the models who were passing by. Good thing Zero didn't here anything and luckily enough too that he did not know that the Corporation of Beauties is actually filled by vampires.

As he finally found a nice, comfy chair to sit on, Zero took one of the magazines that were on the glass table in front of him. He did his best to ignore the ongoing stares of the models and employees in the area, but to no avail, his nerves were popping one by one.

"Are you sure he's human? He's too handsome to be one! He's got to be one of us!" Whispers another passing model to the model who accompanied her.

Still oblivious to what people were talking about, he continued to read until he saw two legs right in front of him. Looking up at the disturber, lavender eyes met with light blue ones. The girl who was in front of him had strawberry-blonde hair tied into a pair of pig tails, in her mouth was a stick of Pocky.

"Hey, are you new here?" She asked, her voice was soft and gentle even though her face seemed blank. Zero closed the magazine and placed it back on the table before staring up at her from his seat again and responding.

"I don't work here. I'm just waiting for someone." He tried to sound as polite as possible. He had a feeling that this girl was nice, despite being somewhat poker faced. "You can sit down if you want to." He will feel uncomfortable when he'll just talk and let a girl stand through the whole conversation. With that being said, she sat on a chair right next to where the silverette was sitting at. Three second span of silence is considered as an awkward moment, so Zero had to break it by planning on, at least, making a friend in the corporation.

"I'm Zero Kiryuu. Nice to meet you." He said softly enough to break the silence. It was a little strange since this is the first time he has ever interacted with a _female_ stranger. She seemed nice, so he didn't have to put his tough front up this time.

"I'm Rima Touya. Likewise Zero." One of her hands rummaged through her pocket and grabbed a box of some sorts and handed it to Zero. "Here. This is the start of us being friends." She gave a small grin to the silverette which made him a little surprised. Taking the box from her hand, Zero looked at it. "POCKY" was embedded on it and he laughed a little at what she gave him before gesturing to open it.

"Thank you... Rima." He placed one pocky stick in his mouth and nibbled on it, savoring the chocolate flavor. "So... what kind of job do you have here?" Zero was curious.

"I'm a model here. Well... most of us are models here. Not a lot of us like to become part of the drama world."

"Oh. I get it." By now, the silverette finished the stick and opted to eat another one as another silence drew in between the two people.

...1...2... before it came to 3 seconds, Rima was the one who broke it this time.

"So, Zero. What level are you?" She asked. The first time she saw the silverette she was curious if he was a level B or what, not knowing that he was a human and Zero not knowing she was a vampire.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He was chewing on his second stick of pocky, guessing that he might buy more after he finishes his box.

"What level of a vampire are you?" Rima asked. She didn't know that Zero was a human because her senses of a vampire are still developing unlike the others who's development are fast.

Zero's eyes went wide. '_Vampire?_' He assumed that this is a joke. Maybe Rima had an obsession of vampire stuff. '_Yeah_, _that's it._'

"You like vampires, huh?" Zero said, sweat dropping a little. For a second there, he thought that Rima was telling the truth. Asking such a question with a calm face was very convincing.

"Judging by your reaction..." Rima placed a hand on her chin, thinking. "Could it be...you're a human?"

'_This is a joke right? Tell me this is a joke! If it is, it has gotten a little too far._' Zero thought as his eyes widened more. This girl he was talking to is telling what? A lie? or the Truth?

"Rima, stop toying with me." Zero let out a nervous chuckle. He felt his throat getting dry because of the weird conversation they were currently having. The both of them were being surrounded by endless whispers but they didn't pay attention to any of them.

"I'm not." Blank-expression as ever and Zero wasn't liking it to the point of thinking vampires actually exist. "If you want proof, look here." Rima pointed to her mouth. There, Zero saw fangs, glinting at the light of the lobby's chandelier. He gulped but he had an explanation to why she had them.

"Those aren't real. You went to the dentist because of your weird obsession for vampire stuff...right?" He gulped, hoping that he was right. The girl pouted and showed Zero her arm. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just look." After that sentence, she used her nails to scratch her skin deeply, making it bleed. Zero was shocked at what she was doing. Why would a model damage their own skin?! He moved to stop her but she just glared and made him remain on his seat to watch. "There." She said, finally ending her first step to make Zero believe that she is a vampire.

"Rima, wh-why did you do that?! Let's get first-aid! Quick!" The silverette panicked but then again, Rima made him sit and watch in silence. Still worried about Rima's wound, Zero looked at it. Then it happened. Slowly, the wound that Rima inflicted on herself healed, answering Zero's doubt. "Wh-wha-?!" He exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Do you believe me now?" She sighed. What she did to herself hurt but she had to do it to make her new friend believe in her. Zero just nodded slightly in fear. Rima noticed this and turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we live on blood tablets now." That was a relief for the silverette. He thought that he was going to get eaten or sucked dry by a vampire right then and there.

"Thank goodness..." He sighed. "Rima, if I may ask, how many levels of vampires are there?"

"Well...there is the lowest which is Level E. They are being hunted down and put to death because they kill for blood." Zero gulped at hearing this. Never in his life did he think that there were those kind that kill mindlessly. He was considered lucky to have lived this long without having an encounter with one. "There is the Level D, which are also a little bit dangerous since they have the tendency to become Level E's someday. The Level C are the most common vampires. Level B's are nobles. I'm one of them." She smiled. "Lastly, there's the level A or the pure bloods, they are the reason why we exist and those lower to that high class vampire is his or her servant except for those level D's who are defying him, and the Level E's." Finishing up from her slightly long speech

'_Does that mean Akatsuki and Kaname are vampires too?_' Zero thought to himself, giving a puzzled look. "I see... hmm... that was a lot of information. Rima, can I ask you two more question?" He was some what engrossed into the topic now. It was interesting and mysterious at the same time.

"I don't mind. Go ahead."

"Do you know all the pure bloods existing? Can you tell me their names?" Pure bloods seemed to gain Zero's interest the most since Rima said that they were the reason all the lower classes are present.

"Well...there are only about 2 that are still existing since the third one disappeared." Rima said. She's glad that Zero was being open with her. It has been a while since she talked this much.

"Really...I guess their really rare, huh?" Zero finished his box of pocky and he didn't notice until now. He was wondering why his box of pocky was empty all of a sudden.

"You can say that. Well... I don't know who's the one that disappeared but the 2 that still remain... I know their names. One is a woman, Shizuka Hio, and the other is an actor here!" She said, an imaginary light bulb illuminating above her head.

"Oh really?! If the other one is an actor, could it be possible that that pure blood works with Kaname?" Zero suddenly thought aloud. "Uhh, sorry for the sudden out burst, haha..." He nervously laughed.

"Now that you mention it, Kaname Kuran the actor IS the pure blood."

...silence...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**That's about it for this chapter. I give this longer chapter as an apology for breaking my promise. I hope you will forgive me. Sorry for taking a long while to update. I hope you understand. Well...please review!**


	10. Author's Note

**I am deeply sorry everyone for having you on the edges of your seats waiting for the next chapters of my story. I apologize greatly for having to say right now that I won't be able to update any time soon. Please... I'm so sorry. I hope that none of you will hate me for this. The flowers of inspiration aren't blooming, and my time is cut tremendously. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... :'(**

**Please continue to follow or read my stories even though it will take me forever to update. I will update when I'm allowed to. I'm so sorry everyone... Please don't hate me... :'(**

**-TheAmateurStoryMaker**


End file.
